The YouTube Movie (2019)
The YouTube Movie is a upcoming 2019 American comedy film directed by Jeff Tremaine, Ariel Schulman, Peter Farrelly, and Henry Joost, the directors of Jackass, Catfish, Ridiculousness, Dumb And Dumber, and Dumb And Dumber To. The movie is based on the American video sharing website YouTube Founded in 2005, this is youtube's first full length film, the movie will be having several YouTube stars like Markiplier, Jacksepticeye, PewDiePie, Jake Paul, DanTDM, Shane Dawson, and more, the movie will be about a boy name Christopher Bump, a teenage boy who does youtube videos like vlogs, music, pranks, gaming, challenges, and more, and also, the movie is a mockumentary, it's going be showing youtubers about their life, and how much they love making videos, the movie will be released late 2019. Rotten Tomatoes: 29% Audience Score: 69% Genre: Comedy, Mockumentary, Science fiction film, Teen film, Romance Film, Family film, Music, Comedy-drama Filming Locations: Los Angeles, California, Hollywood, TBA Budget: 5 million USD Box Office: 2.5 million USD Running Time: 2h 59m Plot The movie is about a teenage boy named Christopher Bump, a 18 year old boy who does YouTube videos, he first joined YouTube in 2006, he was 7 years old in 2006, and his first video was called Music Kid 2006, the video reached over 3,000,000 video views, and his channel reached over 10,000 subscribers, his channel name is called Christopher, sense his first video got popular, Christopher made more videos on his channel, like Gaming, Pranks, Music, Vlogs, and more, all his videos got popular and he has 40,000 subscribers, and so of his friends from school liked Christopher's videos, sense Christopher became a popular YouTuber, He created a website called Christopher Bump, where you get to watch christopher's videos, and read info about christopher, and christopher made T-Shirts that says Christopher, every single video of christopher's became big, sense christopher became 17 years old, one of his modern videos got more popular then his classic videos, School Is out, and sense school is out, all of christopher's friends will be talking about when they first joined youtube, and about their life, and some other famous youTubers will be in this movie, sense Christopher hit 100,000 subscribers, he got a Silver Play Button on his 18th birthday, for reaching 100,000 subscribers, and a few months later, he reached 1,000,000 subscribers and he won the Golden Play Button, but Christopher needs to reach 10,000,000 subscribers to win the Diamond Play Button, and christopher has a crush on Amy Buckett a teenage girl who goes to the same school like christopher and she does youtube videos, so christopher wants amy to be his matchmaker. Cast # Ross Lynch As Christopher Bump # Matt Bennett As Benjamin Right (Christopher's Friend) # Nathan Kress As Michael Washington (Christopher's Friend) # Booboo Stewart As Troy Bryan (Christopher's Friend) # Dylan Sprayberry As Dan Wazowski (Christopher's Friend) # Joe Keery As Freddy Green (Christopher Friend) # Tyler Posey As Kevin Brown (Christopher Friend) # Grant Gustin As Donald Belfrey (Christopher's Friend) # Drake Bell As Michael Washington (Christopher's Friend) # Josh Peck As Tommy Jeff (Christopher's Friend) # Bobby Lockwood As Joseph Wilbur (Christopher's Friend) # Blake Jenner As Donnie Smith (Christopher's Friend) # Vincent Martella As Peter Rachael (Christopher's Friend) # Mitchel Musso As Nicky Peterson (Christopher's Friend) # Jaden Smith As Noah Benjamin (Christopher's Friend) # Tyrel Jackson Williams As Chris Black (Christopher's Friend) # Roshon Fegan As Stan Bobble (Christopher's Friend) # Kyle Massey As Hunter Gills (Christopher's Friend) # Leon Thomas III As Cleveland White (Christopher's Friend) # Dylan Sprouse As William Jersey (Christopher's Friend) # Cole Sprouse As Benny George (Christopher's Friend) # Adam Hicks As Tom Axelrod (Christopher's Friend) # Jason Dolley As Ben Parker (Christopher's Friend) # Billy Unger As Eric Wilson (Christopher's Friend) # Bridgit Mendler As Amy Bucket (Christopher's Girlfriend) # Elizabeth Gillies As October Coleman (Amy's Friend) # Victoria Justice As Olivia Beckett (Amy's Friend) # Selena Gomez As Charlotte McKenny (Amy's Friend) # Zendaya As Angel Queen (Amy's Friend) # Dove Cameron As Mia Bellson (Amy's Friend) # Peyton List As Gum Wendy (Amy's Friend) # Debby Ryan As Harley Bean (Amy's Friend) # KJ Apa As Beck Tyler (Christopher's Friend) # Justin Timberlake As Bernie Wills (Christopher's Friend) # Anna Kendrick As Cookie Brenton (Amy's Friend) # Markiplier As Himself # Jacksepticeye As Himself # PewDiePie As Himself # Jake Paul As Himself # DanTDM As Himself # Shane Dawson As Himself # KSI As Himself # Marshmello As Himself # TBA Soundtrack TBA Trailer Music * OneRepublic - Counting Stars. (First Trailer) * OneRepublic - Start Again ft. Logic (Second Trailer) * OneRepublic- Let's Hurt Tonight (Third Trailer) * DJ Snake - Middle ft. Bipolar Sunshine (Fourth Trailer) * Matisyahu "Happy Hanukkah" (Fifth Trailer) * Train - Hey, Soul Sister (Sixth Trailer) * Ed Sheeran - Shape Of You (International Trailer) * Maroon 5 - Don't Wanna Know (Final Trailer) * The Black Eyed Peas - I Gotta Feeling (Opening Theme) * Taio Cruz - Dynamite (Ending Theme) * TBA Is The YouTube Movie (2019) A Good Or Bad Idea? Good Bad Category:YouTube Category:2019 Category:20th Century Fox Category:Regency Enterprises Category:Upcoming Films Category:Films set in Los Angeles, California Category:Hollywood Category:Movies considered the worst Category:Films with negative reviews Category:Christmas Category:Movies Category:Trailer Music